


Akal Si Wajah Rubah

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Beginning of Romance, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Minum teh dulu, yuk," ajak Gin. Rukia terbelalak. Bertemu Gin saja sudah ingin membuatnya lari terbirit-birit, apalagi minum teh dengannya, Rukia takut dia bakal pingsan ketakutan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akal Si Wajah Rubah

**Akal Si Wajah Rubah**

**Summary:**

" **Minum teh dulu, yuk," ajak Gin. Rukia terbelalak. Bertemu Gin saja sudah ingin membuatnya lari terbirit-birit, apalagi minum teh dengannya, Rukia takut dia bakal pingsan ketakutan.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punya saya. Dari cerita yang saya tulis, saya tidak akan mendapat hak cipta Bleach atau malah menghasilkan keuntungan finansial. Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Warning: Silahkan membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya. Tidak perlu mengerutkan kening ataupun melongo membaca peringatan ini.**

.-.-.

Kaien Shiba, bagi Rukia, akan selalu mendapat tempat istimewa di hatinya. Pria kharismatik itu adalah orang pertama yang memperlakukan Rukia tanpa mempedulikan gosip yang santer mengenai penempatannya di divisi yang diketuai oleh Kapten Ukitake. Adik angkat Byakuya itu kagum pada Kaien. Rukia sendiri tidak bisa dengan jelas menelaah perasaannya, apakah dia sekedar mengagumi Kaien ataukah terjatuh dalam jerat cinta padanya. Fakta yang diketahuinya dengan gamblang, pria berambut hitam itu telah beristri.

Bukannya memendam rasa cemburu buta pada Miyako, Rukia juga kagum pada sang istri. Wanita itu cantik, tinggi dan dewasa. Kombinasi sempurna antara kepribadian lembut Nyonya Shiba dengan suaminya yang periang.

Setelah melambaikan tangan pada pasangan itu, Rukia berlari ke kantor Gotei 13. Baru saja dia selesai berlatih Kidou dengan Kaien dan beberapa rekannya di lapangan belakang Divisi 13.

Langkah pendek Rukia membawanya ke selasar yang menghubungkan kantor antar divisi. Gedung divisinya masih beberapa blok lagi, dan di tikungan dia nyaris bertubrukan dengan Kapten Gin Ichimaru. Kalau saja Gin tidak mundur Rukia pasti sudah terjerembab menabraknya.

"Hati-hati, Rukia-chan," kata Gin memperingatkan. Dia masih sempat mundur beberapa langkah.

Mendadak Rukia salah tingkah. "Maafkan saya, Kapten Ichimaru," ujarnya tergagap.

Gin hanya menyeringai. Wajah rubahnya membentuk segaris senyum, matanya tetap menyipit. "Tidak apa-apa," balasnya.

Wajar Rukia merasa tidak nyaman. Gin menimbulkan perasaan canggung padanya. Tiap kali pria itu berbicara, Rukia merasa seakan ada ular kasat mata yang melingkari lehernya dan mendesis di telinga.

Gin pria tinggi dan super kurus, membuatnya tampak lebih jangkung dari tinggi badannya sesungguhnya. Sekilas dia tampak seperti pria berumur pertengahan dua puluhan menurut ukuran manusia, meski usia Shinigami itu jauh lebih tua dari penampilannya. Rambutnya berwarna perak, terselip helai ungu diantaranya. Yang menonjol darinya bukan dari penampilan tirusnya, tapi wajahnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum lebar, dan matanya yang tidak pernah terbuka.

Tak perlu dikatakan lagi Gin adalah orang terakhir yang ingin dijumpai Rukia. "Permisi, Kapten Ichimaru," sekali lagi Rukia membungkuk, mencoba lewat di celah selasar. Herannya tiba-tiba saja lorong yang biasanya lebar itu sekarang terasa sempit. Rukia mengernyit tapi tetap dia tidak bisa lewat.

"Rukia-chan, hakamamu kotor," tunjuk Gin. "Rambutmu juga berantakan." Tanpa sadar Rukia menyisir rambut pendeknya dengan jari. Mungkin karena terkena angin sewaktu dia berlatih dan berlari, jarinya malah tersangkut helaian rambut kusutnya.

Shinigami mungil itu nyengir, apalagi seringai Gin semakin lebar, seperti menghabiskan seluruh wajahnya. "Minum teh dulu, yuk," ajak Gin.

Rukia terbelalak. Bertemu Gin saja sudah ingin membuatnya lari terbirit-birit, apalagi minum teh dengannya, Rukia takut dia bakal pingsan ketakutan.

Tahu-tahu saja tangan kurus Gin membimbing pundaknya, ketika mencoba menepisnya, Rukia sudah mendapati teh hijau mengepul di meja.

Dari beranda kantor Gin tempat mereka berada sekarang, Rukia bisa melihat lapangan yang barusan ditinggalkannya. Pemandangan yang menghadap ke bawah juga tak kalah menarik.

"Tadi aku melihatmu berlatih bersama teman-temanmu," kata Gin santai.

"Iya, kami berlatih Kidou terbaru," balas Rukia sebelum menyesap tehnya. Kalau tadi dia ingin berlari, sekarang rasanya kakinya seperti jelly. Meski begitu atmosfir di kantor Gin anehnya terasa menyenangkan.

"Dan aku melihat tatapan matamu pada Shiba-san," ucap Gin lagi, membuat Rukia memerah. Barangkali menurut sang kapten hal itu lucu, karena wajah pria itu sekarang benar-benar mirip rubah. "Jelas, lho."

"Bukan seperti itu, Kapten Ichimaru," sanggah Rukia, terbata.

"Ya ya, aku mengerti," sambar Gin cepat. "Tapi dia sudah punya istri, Rukia-chan," jelasnya, membuat Rukia dongkol dalam hati. ' _Apanya yang mengerti?'_  dengusnya.

"Kau senang jadi adik angkat Kapten Kuchiki?"

Rukia kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Gin. "Senang? Ya, saya senang," jawab Rukia, tidak mengerti kenapa sang kapten menanyakannya.

"Kupikir dia tidak dingin kalau sudah menyangkut adiknya," gumam Gin.

Rukia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi setelah menghabiskan tehnya sampai tandas, dia mohon diri.

"Rukia-chan," panggil Gin. "Kapan-kapan ngobrol lagi, ya?" katanya sambil melambaikan jari kurusnya.

Demi kesopanan dan menghormati seorang kapten, meski dalam hati Rukia berteriak ' _tidak mau lagiii'_ , Rukia mengangguk takzim kemudian melesat keluar.

.-.-.

Kadang kalau berpapasan dengan Rukia di lorong, Gin menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Walau Rukia masih gemetar, intensitas rasa ngerinya pada pria itu berkurang sedikit. Shinigami itu berpikir kalau dirinya berjalan bersama kakaknya, Gin akan bersikap formal. Nyatanya seringai –atau senyum, Rukia tidak bisa membedakan- Gin tetap menyambutnya, tanpa mempedulikan Byakuya yang tatapan matanya lebih dingin dari Hyorinmaru.

Toh pikiran-pikiran Rukia jadi teralihkan begitu dia bertemu Kaien. Senyum segera terukir di bibir Rukia. Gadis itu bukan tipe orang yang senang mengumbar curahan hatinya, jadi dia merasa rahasia kecilnya tentang perasaannya pada Kaien aman.

"Rukia!"

Sebuah seruan tertahan membuat shinigami itu menoleh. Dilihatnya Renji di seberang lapangan. Seragam shinigami hitam Renji tampak pas melekat di badan tegapnya. Dia tampak ragu-ragu, antara maju mendekat atau mundur dan ngobrol dengan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dari jarak yang mengharuskan mereka seperti paduan suara sedang berlatih olah vokal.

Rukia menyeka keringat yang berleleran di dahinya. Jurus Kidou terbaru yang bahkan belum diperkenalkan di akademi manapun itu memang menyita perhatian dan menguras tenaganya. Gadis itu merasakan keengganan Renji, tapi dengan marah Rukia berjalan ke deretan pepohonan rindang, duduk di rerumputan dan menunggu Renji menghampirinya.

Sejak mereka masuk akademi dan Renji naik ke kelas yang lebih tinggi, hubungannya dengan pria temperamental itu agak renggang. Terlebih sejak Byakuya mengangkatnya sebagai adik, mereka bagaikan orang asing. Rukia benci dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Renji bimbang, tapi melihat Rukia menatapnya terus, kakinya akhirnya melangkah mendekat. "Hai," sapanya canggung.

"Hai," balas Rukia pendek.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Renji setelah duduk di samping Rukia, sengaja menjaga jarak karena gadis itu bukan lagi gadis kebanyakan, sahabatnya sejak mereka masih anak jalanan. Perbedaan status yang mencolok membuat Renji rendah diri.

"Baik. Kau?"

"Sama."

Rukia menghela napas, sedih dengan aura kaku yang menyelimuti mereka. "Renji..."

Mendadak Renji bangkit. "Maaf Rukia, aku harus pergi, lain kali kita ngobrol lagi," tanpa berkata lagi Renji berlari tergesa-gesa. Tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia, Renji menangkap bayangan Byakuya di lorong depan kantornya. Shinigami berambut merah itu tidak ingin Byakuya berpikir yang macam-macam. Jujur saja, Renji kangen dengan sahabatnya itu, tapi melihat tatapan Byakuya, dia seakan diingatkan bahwa Rukia yang sekarang berbeda dengan Rukia yang dulu.

Perih sekali bagi Rukia menyaksikan punggung lebar Renji yang menjauh. Dulu ketika mereka tidak punya apa-apa, Rukia merasa jauh lebih bahagia dari pada sekarang. Gadis itu kesepian.

Dengan gontai dia berjalan pelan. Mungkin aura kesibukan di kantor bisa mengusir galau hatinya. Belum jauh dia menyeret kakinya, Gin muncul dan melambai. Haorinya berdesir mengikuti gerakan kakinya.

"Rukia-chan, mukamu seperti ada anggota keluargamu yang terkena musibah. Kenapa sedih?" tanya Gin, menghadang langkah Rukia.

"Eh?" Rukia hampir melompat melihat kapten itu. "Saya tidak sedih, kok," tuturnya berbohong. Sayang Gin tidak mempercayai suaranya yang bergetar.

"Minum teh, yuk," tawar Gin setelah dua detik mengamati Rukia.

"Saya tidak haus," tolak Rukia sehalus mungkin. "Permisi, Kapten Ichimaru."

Shinigami bertubuh super kecil itu hampir menumbuk hidung Gin. Secepat shunpo tingkat advanced, Gin menunduk, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Rukia. "Kau seperti mau menangis. Jangan panggil aku pria kalau kubiarkan seorang gadis manis sepertimu berkubang dalam air mata."

Hampir saja Rukia mendengus kesal. Rasa sedihnya hilang mendengar kata-kata penghiburan Gin. Rukia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. "Saya tidak bergelimangan air mata, Kapten," elak Rukia ketus.

Wajah Gin bukan lagi seperti rubah. Ekspresinya seperti beruang kesakitan mendengar balasan Rukia. Dan menyadari perubahan raut ekspresif Gin, Rukia jadi merasa bersalah. "Eh, Kapten, saya..."

"Kalau begitu, teh!"

Lagi-lagi Rukia merasa masuk perangkap ular. Dia heran bukan buatan mendapati dirinya minum teh lagi bersama Gin, yang kini tampak seperti rubah mendapat burung.

"Kupikir kau dan Abarai-kun teman akrab, rupanya aku keliru," kata Gin.

"Anda benar," balas Rukia cepat. "Renji dan saya tumbuh bersama, wajar kami dekat."

"Tapi teman baik tidak akan membuat teman lainnya sedih sampai menitikkan air mata," kata Gin lagi.

"Bukan seperti itu, Kapten Ichimaru," tangkis Rukia kesal. Tidak salah bahwa hubungan mereka merenggang, tapi tetap ada ketidakrelaan kalau orang salah paham dan berprasangka tidak baik terhadap Renji. Dan lagi, dia mulai meragukan kecerdasan Gin. Berkali-kali gadis itu menolak dikatakan menangis, dan tidak ada tetesan air mata di pipinya, tapi pria itu dengan menyebalkan tetap tidak percaya.

"Jadi, kau suka dengan dua pria sekaligus ya, Rukia-chan?" nada suara Gin seperti menasehati anak bandel yang mengambil dua permen sekaligus meski giginya sudah bolong-bolong. "Tambahan, jangan panggil aku Kapten Ichimaru."

"D-dua pria?" Rukia terbelalak. "Saya? Wah, Anda mengarang saja. Saya memanggil Anda siapa?"

"Menurutku kau tidak cocok dengan Shiba-san," lanjut Gin tiba-tiba, membungkam gadis di hadapannya. Teh Gin sudah dingin tapi rupanya shinigami kurus itu tidak mempedulikannya. "Panggil aku Gin," ujarnya lagi seakan baru saja teringat sesuatu yang super penting.

"Saya tahu dia sudah punya istri, Kapten Gin," sambar Rukia sebelum Gin sempat berkata lagi. Meski nama baru kapten itu terasa asing di lidahnya, Rukia memilih mengacuhkannya.

"Dan Abarai-kun juga tidak cocok untukmu," kata Gin enteng.

Rukia mengernyit. "Saya tidak memandang Renji seperti  _itu_ ," timpal Rukia.

Wajah Gin mengeras, seringainya memudar, menandakan dia serius. "Tahukah kau kenapa aku bilang begitu, Rukia-chan?" bisiknya keras. Dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, melewati cangkirnya sedikit.

Penasaran, Rukia mengikuti nalurinya untuk memasang telinga. "Kenapa?" tanyanya tak kalah serius.

"Hukum tarik menarik," seru Gin seakan itu adalah rahasia terbesar milenium ini. Rukia melongo. "Pernah dengar kan hukum ini? Hal yang berbeda menarik hal berbeda lain. Kutub utara tidak mungkin menarik kutub yang sama."

Rukia merasa seperti orang bodoh, tidak mengerti. Dalam hati dia berjanji secepatnya pulang dan menerjang perpustakaan super lengkap di rumah, mau belajar lagi.

"Menurut pengamatanku, kau tidak cocok dengan Shiba-san-san dan Abarai-kun. Kau berambut hitam, sama seperti Shiba-san. Warna rambut Abarai-kun juga tidak sesuai untukmu, terlalu menyala."

"Oh, maksudnya dari segi fisik?" potong Rukia heran.

"Eh eh, garis wajah, hidung, kulit dan rambut juga mempengaruhi, lho," Gin menggoyang jari telunjuknya. "Kalau dipaksa, bakal tidak langgeng."

"Sejak kapan Anda jadi kapten divisi asmara?" gumam Rukia pelan, yang sayangnya terdengar oleh telinga supersonik Gin.

Gin terkekeh. "Sejak sekarang." Mungkin karena dulunya dia diasuh Kapten Aizen yang berpenampilan terhormat dan berwatak cendekiawan, tawa Gin terdengar terpelajar.

"Jadi saya cocoknya dengan orang yang bagaimana?" tanya Rukia. Rasanya seperti curhat ke seorang peramal kawakan, tapi pikir gadis itu, sudah kepalang tanggung, mending basah sekalian.

"Dengan orang yang lebih cerah darimu, Rukia-chan," jawab Gin seakan dia pakar kepribadian. "Dari fisik, maupun pembawaan. Kau berambut hitam, matamu ungu kuat, dan perawakanmu kecil. Kau juga serius dan pemikir. Kau cocok dengan orang yang lebih ceria dan cerah dari segi fisik."

Rukia mengangguk patuh. Kesedihannya karena sikap Renji menguap bersamaan dengan tehnya yang juga sudah dingin.

"Terima kasih, Kapten. Saya permisi dulu."

"Sama-sama, Rukia-chan," ujar Gin.

Rukia mendongak tepat ketika mata Gin terbuka. Tidak menyipit seperti biasa. Gadis itu terkesiap.

Biru kehijauan, atau hijau kebiruan. Baru pertama kali itu Rukia melihat warna seperti itu.

Gin dengan matanya yang mirip rubah menghilang, digantikan Gin dengan mata terbuka. Gin yang seorang laki-laki.

Kesan yang janggal tapi itulah yang didapat Rukia. Gin mengawasinya, mata kelerengnya mengikuti Rukia sampai gadis itu di luar kantor.

.-.-.

Aizen tersenyum kecil. Rukia tergesa-gesa sampai tidak melihatnya yang sedari tadi berdiri menempel di dinding, reiatsunya tersembunyi. Kapten kharismatik itu mendengar jelas setiap kata, seakan dirinya juga berada di ruangan yang sama.

Aizen membetulkan kacamatanya. Ternyata Gin juga selayaknya seperti orang lain, batinnya. Seorang shinigami yang bisa menaruh hati pada seorang gadis. Hukum tarik menarik? Warna gelap Rukia yang lebih tepat jika disandingkan warna cerah rambut Gin, mata biru-kehijauannya dan postur menjulangnya yang akan menaungi profil mungil Rukia? Bahkan gadis Kuchiki itu belum sadar taktik cerdik Gin, yang mendekatinya perlahan dan memberi pengertian tentang hukum itu untuk mendapatkannya.

Hanya masalah waktu sebelum Rukia jatuh ke pelukan Gin.

.-.-.

**The End**

.-.-.

A/N: Saya menulis profil Gin sesuai yang tertera di Wiki (salah satu sumber terpercaya saya). Seperti berusia dua puluh limaan, kurus, tinggi, berambut perak dengan sedikit kilatan ungu. Oh, ada juga gambar Gin dengan mata terbuka. Melihat gambar itu saya jadi gemetar, ngeri campur merinding. Menurut Wiki warna matanya biru, namun yang dicuplik dari anime, warnanya hijau campur biru, atau kombinasi keduanya. Dia salah satu karakter paling misterius dengan seringainya yang membuatnya mendapat julukan 'fox face'. Dan ternyata saya malah menikmati menggali karakternya, hehe. Omong-omong, saya tidak bisa menentukan genre cerita ini dengan tepat. Mungkin campuran humor dan romance? Silahkan membaca cerita ini apa adanya, deh.

 


End file.
